Unorthodox Avocations
by Inkcache
Summary: Discovering the topic of yaoi was an intriguing experience for the young Uchiha heiress; unbehest to her knowledge that it was also the start of stupeying madness. A journey through which she expells herself from the norms and begins to fights for rights rather than living in the simple degradetory label. [Currently rewriting previous chapters.]
1. Breakthrough

Chapter One

 **Summary:** _Discovering yaoi was an extremely intriguing experience for the young Uchiha heiress; an incident that made her promote the genre as she grew fondness for it. At a seeminly unrelated incident, however, Sarada managed to provoke the release of Kaguya Ootsutsuki._

 **Warning:** _Mention of light sexual scenes and violence. Rated T for safe purposes. Mention of original characters (minor). If there is even a slight bit of OOC-ness, please correct me. Mention of potential spoliers, so read at your own risk._

 **A/N:** _Hello, hello! This happens to be my first fan fiction! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did while I was writing it! The inspiration to write this suddenly came up in my head when I saw a fanart of Kaguya being a closet fujoshi. I thought it was wonderful and the thought was further expanded when there was a headcanon of Sarada also being a fujoshi. I hope you enjoy reading this!_

 **A/N #2:** _You guys must also be wondering where the eff and how the eff did Kaguya even get involved in this fic. Yeah, me too. I thought it'd be a cool idea to have them both together._

 **Disclamer:** _Naruto and Boruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only wrote this fanfiction._

 _oXoXoXoXo_

Uchiha Sarada is well-knowned by her peers and seniors for being a very curious child; and it was that sparkling curiosity that lead her to trod into one of the Leaf's largest libraries. There was nothing that could quench her thirst for knowledge and new information, and she would even go on to excessive lengths to satisfy it.

Earlier, her friend ChoCho was discussing about a very dissentient subject relating to boys and romance with Sumire. She couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about from a distance but their comments about the subjects were negative. Knowing ChoCho's infactuative personality well and Sumire's recognizable redness over any subject or matter related to love, they were showing the opposite reaction; distaste. Had she thought wrong about their personalities? She must've; after all her assumptions were based on the personalities of all the women she had ever met, may they be the strongest kunoichi known in existence, some frail old lady at the local dango shop or a little girl, they all had a strange fascination with love.

But Sarada begun to wonder upon it. What kind of love would make someone frown and rant negativity about it? There were a lot of topics related to this subjec and she didn't have a clue on what to point her finger on. Thus she thought avout searching for it. Surely, there must be a lot of resources and materials along the keywords of "boys", "love", and "frowned relationships".

Which is what brings her to the library. Sarada had already gotten herself a registered card to access the library until long hours since she couldn't keep any books at her home, as her mother would occasionally destroy the house. The scavenge process was the most gruesome and most excruciating task after her mother's impulsive destruction thus, Sarada thought she'd simply get access and register herself as a premium member into the library instead of repeatedly buying new books. Besides, the library also allowed registered members to use their computers with free internet access at the cost of the membership fee.

The young Uchiha quickly made her way towards the desktop cubicles and proped up on a free chair beside the rear end of the wall. If this was something both of her friends frowned upon, related to boys, and love(a highly flustering topic), then she better conceal herself in the farthest corner. Sarada quickly typed in the keywords onto the search engine, however her query was either not specific enough or the results ranged onto unrelated information and there weren't any significant searches. _Maybe if she'll find something eye-catching if she just rearranged her words into a much radical structure..._

Hence, the field sturcture shiwed interesting results using her new methord, as she unknowingly stumbled upon, one very peculiar relationship type. Something, that would change her ability to preceive the world around her forever. According to the internet, it was dubbed as Yaoi, or simply put, 'the homosexual relationship between two or more males.' Sarada frowned. So this was what ChoCho was talking about with Sumire? She understood why they were showing displeasure, but Sarada wasn't one in favor of judging things, even though her mind constantly jumps into that direction. She needed to look up into it a bit further before she reevaluated her statements.

Upon further inspection, she came to find out more about the topic. Yaoi derives itself from two genres; Tanbi and Shonen-ai, the first being related to aesthetic relationships orientated for female audiances and the latter featuring platonic relationships between males. Apparently it also has multiple sub-genres such as Bara, literally meaning 'rose' (which is a male counterpart of the female term 'Yuri', which translates into 'lily'); shotacon, a genre featuring prepubescent young boys, and many more. It was a vast topic that would take her hours searching.

But there was one very odd thing about it; the more she searched up, the more her curiosity shooted. She wanted to know and read any form of literature pretaining to Yaoi; she wanted to know why and how someone could ever resort to an affair so... So wrong! She wanted to know about their emotions, their experiences, their drives. There weren't many real life experiences or not many people have opened up, but this excited her a bit as she browsed and engrossed herself.

Over the course of 3 hours, Sarada had yeilded even more fruitful information. However, she still felt like all of it was empty. Researching upon it was only interesting while she was still new to it. The Uchiha prodigy knew that she may have only scratched the surface, but in what ways could she dig in further? She was aware that yaoi was primarily a genre of manga that displayed male homosexual liaisons. There could be some hardcopies of yaoi manga in the library, right? She still had a few hours before closing time and she had already informed her mother that she was at the Konoha Public Library, so neither of them had anything to worry about if she spent a little extra time rummaging through the books.

Sarada proceeded to close all of her tabs and shut down her computer so that the next person could occupy the cubicle, while dearly hoping that they do not peek at her 'embarassing' search history. After all, she was still new to it. There was an odd burning sensation in her chest as she left; did she like it, or was it that she didn't want to get caught searching something so unorthodox? She wasn't sure which of the either options pegged the feeling in her heart, as she briskily made her way to the comics section of the library. She knew she was doing something wrong, yet very tempting at the same time.

"Sarada is that you?!" A high pitched male voice called out behind her. The sudden mention of her name halted her in her tracks. Her face drained of color as she slowly turned her head to face a certain blonde kid walk along side Mitsuki; both being the last people she'd want to meet at thid place.

"Oh," Sarada mustered, "H-hello". Her voice fumbled, and her throat didn't allow her to recite any more words. Her mind suddenly reminded her of all the homoerotic text she had read earlier and for a brief moment she let herself think sinister things about Mitsuki and Boruto together. Come to think of it, why are those two almost always together? Sire Shikadai spent much time with Boruto, but Mitsuki almost always taggs along with Boruto, no matter the place or event.

Sarada mentally shook her head to release her thoughts. She was starting to think about weird things now and shouldn't tread into that path. Boruto looked at her in confusion at her reaction. Was his presence too overwhelming for her at the library that made Sarada stutter something so simple as a hello? He wouldn't know any better and couldn't care much for it.

What he did care was why Sarada was walking towards the manga aisle. She was a rather studious person who preferred books on ninja arts and history rather than manga; unless he was wrong about her.

"I didn't know that you also enjoyed reading manga! Thought you only burried yourself in reading history and finding more about ninjutsu and the sort," Boruto brightly squeeked as Sarada tried to resist the urge to look away from him. "So what genre of manga do you like?"

"She's probably looking for Shoujo manga," Mitsuki blandly answered. Him being a synthetic human didn't have much information about girls, and certainly derived his basic information from gender stereotypes.

Much to Sarada's internal dismay, she would've retorted to his statement any day however they would question her again as to what kind of manga she was going to look for.

"Yeah, I was looking for Shoujo," the girl said as she faced Boruto with proper eye contact, maintaining her composure. "I wanted to look over something ChoCho recommended me." Sarada winced at herself for lying to both her teammates, but she couldn't risk anyone, let alone a boy, find out about what she was going to do.

Boruto smiled over at Sarada, knowing that she was also interested in things like manga. He remembered that Sarada was also one of the few people that knew about his favorite hero Kagemasa's delayed movie since Nue was mindcontrolling him. She probably did take some degree of interest to know about it, after all.

"Oh! I'm looking for the new volume of Kagemasa that came out earlier this month."

The Uchiha heiress looked at him for a moment and adjusted her glasses at the bridge of her nose before replying to him.

"Anywho, I'll be taking my leave. You guys go read what ever you where looking for," Sarada said as she prepared to dash from her friends, leaving them off to their seperate destinations.

Sarada ran into the Shoujo bookshelf. Now, she was even more alerted than before knowing that Mitsuki and Boruto were within the area. One wrong move towards knowing about actual yaoi meant that her dignity was at stake. What would happen if her the people she knew found out? Her friends would never let her live it down and her parents? Sakura would definitely get angry and Sasuke would...? She wasn't sure about her father's reaction, but it certainly wouldn't be a upleasing one.

She made sure she spent about enough time in the Shoujo section, before she ventured over to Yaoi. Shoujo was only a mask to hide from the either males. Sarada pondered over her other options while she was at it. She could always come tomorrow, unless they are sent to a mission. However, it was the weekend and it didn't make sense for them to work during those days as genin. Sarada discarded the option and went over nonetheless. Sarada had to brush aside any regrets before she continued her little adventure.

She picked up a random title, keenly looking over the art style and making sure she started from the first volume. The shelf itself was located at the fartest side of the manga section, a place reserved for erotic books. Sarada thought it was weird for romance to be categorised in such a way before remembering what she was getting herself into.

The book, on the other hand, was a mistake. It was all a mistake. Sarada regretted everything the instant the book accidentally slipped from her hands and landed upon a very obscene scene on the marble floor. Sarada could've sworn her Sharingan activated as her face flustered over the page before her. She mentally cursed the Sharingan's ability to have perfect photographic memory and its ability to work as an inbuilt camcorder.

Sarada tried to quickly pick up the dropped book before anyone saw her. Strange enough, although she initially felt like plucking her eyes out, or even evolving her Sharingan into Mangekyou and burning the book with Amaterasu like her father, but no.

 _She liked it._

And even saying that she simply liked it was an understatement. It breached her curiosity into another level. She wanted more of it. Sarada decided to buy the next two volumes in the series and proceeded to check out, making sure she's steer clear of Mitsuki and Boruto, and make sure her parents don't find out about her purchase.

Before she realized it, Sarada didn't know that she had already stepped into the land of Fu (Fu as in Fujoshi)...

 _oXoXoXoXo_

 **A/N #3:** _Thus, I'll end Chapter One. Yeah it seems a little boring from here, but don't worry, things will start to move after Chapter Two. I just needed to create the backstory of how Sarada found out about Yaoi. Its a bit short but then again. It's just the start. This'll probably be around like 4-6 chapters long; but I hope you enjoy reading it. It happens to be my very first fanfiction!_

 _Don't forget to leave a Rate and Review ! It helps me write the next chapter!_


	2. Iniquity

Chapter Two

 **Warning:** _Mention of violence and sexual themes. Possible spoilers inculded (lets say in the fanfic if not in this chapter) so read at your own risk. Possible mention of original characters (minor, unnamed). Please correct me if any character is too OOC._

 **A/N:** _Hello again! I admit that the previous chapter was awfully short and that no real progress was made in it, however I'll try to adjust in as many events as possible (suitably of course) and try to make it more longer than the last! Please regard the previous chapter as a sort of 'prologue'. Thank you and I hope you also enjoy this chapter !_

 **Disclaimer:** _Boruto and Naruto both belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All characters and references made are entirely fictional and do not hold any reference to real life events._

 _oXoXoXoXo_

Sarada's heart pounded heavily as she sprinted towards her home. It had already been passed 9 which worried her on getting an earful from her mother. Moreover, she was more concerned about sneaking the pornographic comic books she borrowed from the library. She regretted about not thinking of the possible consequences or the sequence of events properly before she brought the volumes.

After ring the bell, she quickly fixed her posture and concealed her manga in the bag provided by the library at the checkout. To her surprise, the door was opened by her father. She wasn't sure why she was dumbstruck by his appearance; maybe was it because she was used to her mother welcomeing her or because he wasn't usually home? She didn't understand her brief shock but it wasn't something to fret over unnecessarily.

"Welcome back, Sarada," she was greeted by monotonous muttered, as her farther opened the door to let her inside. Sarada took off her shoes while tightly clasping onto the bag. The thought of him catching a glance at the books dusted her cheeks with pink, as she drew the bag closer and tighter

"You're a bit late," Sasuke started as Sarada followed him into the kitchen. "Sakura told me that you went to the library, but I didn't know you'd come back by night. How long did you stay over there?" Sarada washed her hands before proceeding to their dining table.

Her nose smelt something delicious seeping from the rondeau on the stove. Judging from the rice cooker starting to cook and the stage her father was at, it seemed that he only recently started to prepare the food. Was he waiting for her to come so that he could start making food?

"I stayed for around a few hours. It was somewhere around 4:30 P.M. before I left."

Sasuke didn't give much of a response after she answered him obediently, although she probably expected him to mumble sonething instead of remaining silent. Maybe she wanyed to hear his voice again? She settled down her books at a corner of the dining table and sat down on a chair beside it, before continuing to her next question.

"Where did Mama go? She didn't tell me that she'd be having night duty at the hospital today."

"She said she had to a nearby village since half of their population was affected by some unknown disease and they needed to find a cure for it so they called her," Sasuke said, resuming his work on chopping vegetables and fruits.

"For how long?"

"About a week. Maybe more."

Sarada felt abandoned as he said the duration of her leave. She could've miscalled her before leaving, and knowing that parallel with her father, it felt disavowing. It pained her to stay for one a stranger of her father, after all, Sakura was the only family she had. It pretubed her further as she not only felt guilty about the lewd images that she had recorded with her Sharingan but she also had to refrain herself from dwelling upon them in the company of her father. A bit troublesome as she'd have to constantly hide her expressions of embarassment.

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Apple risotto and Sesame Ginger Chicken."

"Are you sure you can make it one hand?"

"Yeah," Sasuke didn't mind the potentionally mocking question his daughter asked him, however Sarada was surprised that he is able to make such complex dishes with one hand alone. Can Sakura do the same? Sarada was sure she saw a bit of red gleam from Sasuke's eyes but she quickly shrugged off what she had witnessed.

Their converstations so far died off as quickly as they started, and the younger Uchiha was already running out of ideas to talk about. They didn't have a lot in common after all and neither did they know eachother well. There were many things she wanted to ask him yet she didn't know where to start.

Thankfully, Sasuke must've felt the impending dread from the silence that enveloped them, and for the first time, Sasuke tried to initiate a conversation.

"What kind of books did you borrow? Or did you buy them?" He mustered to say as after a pause.

"Oh, that -," Sarada looked over at the yellow bag. "Those were some books that ChoCho recommended me so I thought of giving them a try. I have until next week to return them." Although, her father picked up a topic for a proper conversation, it was the last thing she'd want to discuss.

"What are they about?"

"Its romance. I don't think its the msot interesting topic for you, huh?" She was well aware about the awkwardness around her parents whenever they are together. Heck, she's even witnessed him reject her mother's acts of affection, which really makes her doubt if they even love eachother or if its just a one sided love that was accepted on the basis of convenience. Naturally, she'd take her mother's side and didn't understand her father's condition, majorly because no one ever mentioned him properly. It would make her blood boil whenever she remembered her rather hurting her mother's feelings; was it even romance? Or was _their_ romance based on hurt and rejection?

Sasuke didn't respond to her, and instead engrossed himself cooking. He removed the rice from the cooker and slowly added them to sauted onions along with white wine. The house was filled with a sweet, mouth-watering aroma as he added in apple juice and let it simmer for a few minutes before moving to the next step.

"When did you buy all of that?" Sarada questioned as she pointed her finger over to the packet of shredded cheese. "As far as I know, we didn't have any cheese, white wine or boneless chicken."

"I bought them while both of you were gone," Sasuke said, slicing a thick chicken strip and chopping down the redt into small pieces for another dish. There weren't any bacon strips on sale so he had to spend a few extra Ryos and make do with chicken.

"Ah."

Sarada sat there in silence for the entirety of the tine he took to cook, until she insisted on serving the food on the dining table. She couldn't help but look at him in worry that he'd drop off a plate with one hand. Their dinner was almost just as silent, with only the clock's ticking resonating and ptoducing white noise with the air conditioner. The food was bursting with flavor and each ingredient's flavor was extremely

"Sarada," Sasuke strenly spoke. "Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke's question gave Sarada caught her off-gaurd; she clearly knew her father was infamous for being extremely insensitive to other people's emotions, and yet he is now asking about her wellbeing?

"I'm... Sorry?" Sarada asked.

"Your face was extremely red and sweaty. Your looked like as if something happened on your way home, am I correct?" Sasuke's tone had changed to seriousness, and his eyes narrowed. Sarada didn't like the way he was interrogating her.

"Its... Nothing." Sarada's face had turned into a frown. Her eyes straitened as she looked at her food.

"Are you sure? I don't want things to be stiff like this the entire week. Its better if you just -"

"I said its nothing!" Sarada gradually raised her voice at him, her tone showing proceeding to She realised her mistake a second later she uttered the words. "Nothing happened! I just came home. I guess I was sweaty because I ran grom the library. You know, its... Q-quite far," Sarada stammered.

Sasuke didn't even flinch at her lack of respect, or more so at her stuttering. Part of her expected his indifference although she expected him to also be a _bit_ angry. Neither of her parents have anything in simillar to deal with their child; one would go as fas as breaking the house in anger, while the other simply didn't care. Shouldn't they at least be a little consistent in reprimanding her?

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't making much progress in his relationship with Sarada anyways, and although it had only been half an hour together, it felt like as if the more time they spent with each other, the more they distanced themselves; and much to Sarada's dismay, Sasuke showed no emotion to her. His behaviour in reply was... Odd to her.

An unfamiliar ringtone rang from across the living room. Sasuke got up to attend, or rather hang up the call, stalling enough time for Sarada to quickly wash her hands using her clothes and clutch the bag she brought. Unfortuneately, the bag slipped from her arms and dropped on the floor, spilling its contents, around the same time Sasuke returned. Sarada panicked, and tried to return the books in the bag however Sasuke had already seen what he should've never laid eyes on.

As for the older Uchiha, he had witnessed a scene, from a far, consisting of two men sharing a deep kiss; a sight that reminded him of the kiss he shared with the Seventh Hokage. His eyes widened with shock and disgust, and his hair parted to reveal his rinnegan, which frightened Sarada. Before he realised it, his right eye had activated the Sharingan, scaring his daughter even more.

Sarada felt her act of iniquity surge through her blood. Her face flushed red and her palms became sweaty. There was a sudden gag in her throat that restrained her from speaking. She didn't understand why, but her body unconciously stepped back. A battle instinct, perhaps? Sarada's agitation caused her to pick up her weight and dash past her father. She knew it'd be hopeless, but her mind fogged with guilty thoughts; now, she was sure that her father would search her memories against her will due to her reckless actions.

"SARADA WAIT -" Sasuke yelled, however before he could tell her to explain herself calmly, the young kunoichi ran away from him. The last thing he heard from her side was the slamming of the door, on whichthe force applied caused it to unhinge. Sasuke sighed for the second time. To think anyone would ever have that kind of affect on him and cause him genuine languish. It was already half passed 10, by the time Sarada departed.

Sarada ran toward the Hokage tower. She had impulsively escaped her father's presence although she heavily regretted the way she presented herself towards him. Why did she do that? Why was she suddenly so angry at him at one point, and then immediately stuttered? Why did she show herself to be so vulnerable and disappointing? How could she let her emotions reign over, or was it just him that agitated her? Sarada was scared that she'd have to continue like this for the entire week. An entire week of seeing him, and his disppointment. She honestly didn't care, but her conscience obligated her to do so.

There was something so wrong in her relationship. She couldn't _just_ open up to a biological stranger. Maybe if he contacted them at least once during his travels. Maybe if they had said hi once in a while, things may have been a little less bad. She knew she could't stand him for one second, the major cause of her injudicious vamoose.

The Uchiha stopped in her tracks as she remembered that it'd be easier for him to predict where she headed off to if she sought refuge with the Seventh Hokage. And although the blonde may provide some sort of protection, he would also easily hand her over, _because its Sasuke._ She was well-aware of her mother's team's strange obsession with him; to the point they'd do anything he asks. She thought it was stupid to love someone so horrible blindly.

She felt a familiar chakra signature draw close to her, prompting her to head over to another destination; the Akimichi compound. Maybe she would be safer with her friend ChoCho, although the latter would come in questioning for plaguing her mind with such indecent topics, when she actually had no role in Sarada's case.

Sasuke locked the door and ran out in his house slippers. Instinctively, he was worried about his daughter running off in the middle of the night. Heck, he didn't even know where she would stay; his absence made him unable to understand her anynore and no time spent could heal that wound, may it only belong to Sarada.

Alas, their first hours together were speny in turmoil.

 _oXoXoXoXo_

 **A/N#2:** _Ahhhhh hello again! I promised that I'd make this chapter longer than the previous one and here you go! Okay so fun fact, I was extremely hungary while reading through Shokugeki no Soma (Apple Risotto reference) to the point that I excessively described it! Ahh I'm extremely sorry about it!_

 _Anyways! I wanted to provide you guys chapters every week, so that (maybe?) I can finish the fan fic early. I'm still not sure what Sarada and Kaguya or gonna do after they meet but I'll probably think about it as I write! AhahhaAHAHaaa. Thats me. Sorry guys, I just feel extremely anxious while typing this like sheesh I really want to jot down all my thoughts but then this would be longer than the fanfic itself and I don't want to do that._

 _See you guys next week !_

 _REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A JOKE FANFICTION... Its pure crack where Sarada and Kaguya meet. I mean Sasuke is doing everything to keep her away and then Sarada summons Kaguya. How will she do it? When does she do it? Wat are the consequences? Find out in the next chapters. This (friend)ship is pure crack. Please correct me if I'm too OOC. Thank you for reading this trash AHAHAHAHAHahahah... /wailss_


	3. Trepidation

Chapter Three

 **A/N:** _Honestly, I feel like this is going to be longer than the previous two chapters (maybe even more than like 4-6 chapters than I estimated). Like who even write 2k+ words and then call it a chapter? Thats like calling a 2-minute conversation a date. ahaAHAHA. Okay, nevermind ignore me ahaha._

 _So this is a joke fanfiction, however I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. You guys might've noticed that I kind of dislike Sakura(thus I sent her out of the villiage for work because I don't want to bash her). Anyways, we'll go back to where Sasuke and Sarada are. I'll remember to draw a cover for this and link it from my art blog. (I need to make a tumblr!)._

 _Anyways, thank you for enjoying and/or reading up until this chapter. Ahhhh this is pure trash I'm so sorry you guys have to deal with this stupidity ahah. ONWARDS TO SASUKE AND SARADA NOW! (What a long author's note, huh?)_

 _oXoXoXoXo_

Sasuke marched into Naruto's office, causing the blonde jolt at the noise caused by slamming the door open. He had estimated that Sarada would be with the Seventh, knowing that she had started to help the Hokage do his work in her free time, according to Sakura. However there were no signs of her, judging from the amount of drool trailing from Naruto's mouth. From what her last location was, which Sasuke had tracked down using her chakra signature, she had been heading towards the Hokage tower; after that, she had either changed her destination or concealed her chakra. Bottom line, she wasn't with the dobe. Sasuke proceeded to leave, halting at the sound of Naruto's screech.

"Sasuke-bastard! Who the hell slams the door and then leaves the next second! I was having such a good nap," the Hokage wailed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I was looking for Sarada." The name of his child piqued the latter's interest. Is Sasuke worried that Sarada hadn't come home since its late? The fact that Sasuke was a least bit worried made Boruto's dad smile, as he started to looked humane.

"Where did she go?"

"That's what I was going to ask," Sasuke paused. "She left in a hurry and I last sensed that she was heading towards your direction."

"Oh okay," Naruto wondered "Wait, why is your face so red?"

"What?" Sasuke didn't catch Naruto's question. Why would his face be red? Was it because he glanced at Sarada's books? Sasuke assumed it to be the case but he thoroughly dismissed the latter's question. "Anyways, she isn't here so I'll take my leave."

Sasuke paused mid-way though the door, realising that she would be either at her friends' house if not with the Hokage. Maybe he had to reenact his view about her acquaintances? Sasuke remembered that during their first encounter after 12 years, Sarada had tagged along with another girl around her age.

"What is it teme?" The blonde asked, noticing the raven-haired man pause.

"Who was that girl that came with Sarada when he first met? I suppose she's someone from the Akimichi clan," Sasuke questioned.

"Oh her-," Naruto looked back at his memory. "She's Chouji's daughter ChoCho. Yeah, Sarada might be with her. They're pretty much inseparable," Naruto laughed as he thought of the two girls. He was careful ro not to guilty Sasuke on not knowing much about his own daughter.

"Where does Chouji live?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at him sternly. It sure was nice for seeing Sasuke act a bit differently for a change, but the way he bluntly asked him questions was rude. He should've gotten used to Sasuke's straight-forwardness, however it'll still take him time to get used to it.

"He lives at the Akimichi compound," Sasuke began to leave. "But you should be prepared. His wife was Killer Bee's student and she may still hold some grudge against you." Sasuke didn't give any response as he left before Shikamaru arrived.

Naruto noticed that the Uchiha hadn't changed out of his house slippers. Its soft yellow texture had been covered in dust particles, hampering the cuteness of the bunny face ingraved onto the slippers themselves. Sasuke wearing cute slippers was juicy information to Naruto, and he felt a tinge of jealousy spark towards Sakura to see Sasuke in his little moments. But it sure felt refreshing that he was worried enough to not bother changing them.

"So listen," Sarada tried to explain herself to ChoCho. Surely, her best friend would care to listen to her story. "I have done something extremely wrong and I think my dad's angry at me now."

ChoCho couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. What could've Sarada done so wrong that she has to fear her father? According to her knowledge, Sasuke Uchiha was the very parent who didn't care when his daughter angrily yelled at him for two-timing and didn't bother to confirm about her actual mother. If a guy like that wouldn't do anything about such a _minor_ thing, what else could possibly anger him?

"What _did_ you do? I can't possibly imagine a handsome guy like him to ever get angry," Chocho laughed before dreamily swooning over him. "I'd love to see him like that!" Sarada sighed over her friend; nothing can stop her from constantly infactuating over every other good looking man.

"So you probably remember talking about 'yaoi' earlier this morning with Sumire, right?" She came back to the topic.

"Yaoi? Yeah, what about it?"

"I heard you guys talking, so then I went to the library to search for it and then I borrowed a few books on it. But they were extremely erotic, and I tried my best to act normal when I came home with them..."

"Then how did your dad find out about it?"

"It was... My mistake to keep the books on the dining table," she hesitantly explained. "After we were done eating, I insisted to help him clean up and I guess my or his elbow touched the library bag in which the books came in, and accidentally toppled it over and-"

"-he saw some extremely indecent pictures of two guys doing _things_?" ChoCho calmly continued Sarada's story. "And he got angry?" She controlled herself from breaking out in a fit of laughter for Sarada's sake.

"Yeah, or maybe not... I only saw his Sharingan activated when he looked at me and I immediately ran because I saw both of his eyes and got scared, " Sarada immediately felt guilty of her actions. He might have not gotten angry at her previously, however he wouldn't be so pleased with her now. "And now he's coming after me."

"You know, you shouldn't have run away," ChoCho raised her eyebrows as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"If only he didn't activate his dojutsu, it wouldn't have provoked me," she murmured loud enough for her friend to hear. Embarassment had already seeped in young Uchiha heiress. "But at least, he would never find me here. Although thats a bit wrong on my part, but for some reason, which I don't know since when, I can't stand the sight of hi-"

The loud ring of the doorbell interrupted Sarada. The last thing heard was the loud yell from Karui to answer the door before they heard shattering of glass platters. There was a scream of anger from the red-haired kunoichi as she saw the visitor; who was identified as Sasuke Uchiha by ChoCho, as she ran to her mother's direction with Sarada tagging behind.

The man looked at Karui in silence. Sasuke had expected this, however he hoped she wouldn't be the one to open. It was, in other words, bothersome to deal with someone with a grudge; as Sasuke defined it. He strongly disliked people who were especially annoying when expressing their emotions. Sasuke politely asked her if his daughter was staying at their place.

Karui tried to calm herself down. Thoughts about his actions that he had done were long history now; Killer B was alive and the Raikage and him had both lost the same arm. There should be no grudge remaining, everything had been cleared and even.

"Yeah, your daughter's here. She came a while ago, are you sure you want her home early?" Karui pressed her temples with her plam. Her face was still hot with latent anger.

"Its getting late," Sasuke simply answered.

"Then why did you let her go in the first place?" Karui, nonetheless, felt the need to question him and throw him in undesirable positions. She couldn't, and would never, completely forgive him. This was a minor thing, but she didn't have any other chance to dart her anger towards him. Her conscience tried to remind her that she was being pathetic in front of her daughter, but she disregarded the thought.

Sarada had only tagged along with ChoCho to formally welcome their guest, however her eyes widened at the sight of her father. There was an uncontrollable fear welling up in her chest. Her mind quickly raced a thousand miles per second as she thought on the consequences of her actions. She was riled with horror the more she thought about it. What would've happened if it were mother? Her previous experiences taught her that the woman would even destroy the house in fury; but her father? She had no clue about him.

Sasuke then asked if he was allowed to enter the Akimichi household. Sarada was boasting a moment ago about how he would've never found her; yet he has his ways. He is her parent after all, and they almost always know about thier children. No matter how odd it struck to Sarada, she still couldn't believe that he had found her so quickly. Sarada gulped as she took the risk to reveal herself in front of him, remembering that they had to stay together for a week (or possibly more) and its better if they worked on their relationship like he said earlier.

Sasuke looked up at her from Karui. As if he had some sort of telepathic power (which he sort of did), he signaled her to come with him. He didn't look angry, or at least he didn't seem like it. Sarada obediently listened to him. ChoCho had assured her from behind so she ought to be fine, right?

"Why did you leave so suddenly? Its getting late." Sarada tried to look away from him. It wasn't any less hilarious to ChoCho as both Uchihas darted their eyes from eachother as they both activated their dojutsu, although Karui was alarmed. What could go wrong if two Uchihas had activated thier Sharingans in the same room/space? Unfortuneately, no one knew since most of them were extinct.

Sasuke immediately trodded off with Sarada by eleven-forty. That was the latest Sasuke had ever been awake.

"Why did you run off?" Sasuke asked her sternly. Although he clearly knew that she ran out of embarassment and erubescance, he still demanded a sound reason from her. Sarada was thrown towards a corner at his question, as she didn't have the answer he wanted. Her face had gained color as she thought back at the reason that caused all the hustle bustle in the first place.

"I," she started hesitantly, "I thought you'd g-get angry at me for bringing something so sh-shameful." She said while avoiding eye contact.

"Then why did you bring it when you knew it was wrong?" Sasuke unlocked the door. He never heard the end of her answer as both ninjas were alerted to the sound of _something_ bustling inside the house. The entire house was shrouded in darkness, and no one had the authority to step in aside form them. Were they possibly being robbed?

"Thats odd," Sasuke whispered. "I clearly remember locking all the windows and doors."

"Its probably just a simple breakthrough. Have you never been robbed in your life?" Sarada retorted.

"No, never. Have you?"

"No, but there have been increasing reports of robberies around the area."

The two Uchihas quitely stepped in, so as not to alert the people inside. Sarada had activated her Sharingan to help her see in the dark, while Sasuke simply parted his hair a bit to show his Rinnegan. He couldn't be bothered to activate his dojutsu for such a situation.

Apparently the burglar wasn't a ninja, considering that he hadn't sensed the chakra leaking from their eyes. Sasuke slowly opened the lights as he reached the affected room, catching the intruder red-handed. The man tried to take out a gun, but to no avail, he had caught glimpse of Sasuke's Sharingan; which he finally decided to use. It was much simpler and easier to scare someone than to risk getting wounded.

The theif stumbled on the floor as he tried to run away from him. He had probably realised that he had broke into the wrong house. However Sarada had already covered his escape route. There was the much needed shriek before he screamed for his comrades to flee.

 _Their entire group had picked the wrong house to rob; the Uchihas._

Sarada hopped over the window sill, neatly capturing the remaining members of the gang, as Sasuke walked towards the first burglar. The younger Uchiha brought up the tied members across the window, for which she used her chakra to create a rope, and brought them in for interrogation.

"Why don't you try to practice your genjutsu on them," Sasuke ordered Sarada, to which the child was dumbstruck.

How could he so casually tell her practice her genjutsu on them, in the heat of the moment? Was giving someone mental torture such a normal thing for him? Sarada gulped once again. She reactivated her Sharingan and thought of a scenario, but blanked out of ideas. Until she thought of something sinister, to which Sarada immediately proceeded to put it in action.

"How about I make you guys suffer 'One Thousand Hours of Invert Coition?" she whispered, with her cheeks flaring red.

"One thousand hours? Thats more than a year," Sasuke calmly said. He didn't quite catch the last part, which Sarada thanked the Lords above. Her mind had already been plagued earlier this morning and she'd gladly spread the love to others, even though she was scolded for it moments ago. Sarada internally screamed as she did the math; she had just put an unsuspecting group of men into a year's worth of non-stop homosexual sexual intercourse. If her father were to try to forcefully break them free of her genjutsu and caught a glimpse of it, she would've definitely seen him in his grave.

"Y-yeah," Sarada gave a sweaty reply. She should rather break them before they're rendered completely unstable. No one, may they like doing the act or not, can constantly undergo sexual intercourse for a year; it was physically and mentally impossible. Sarada _**just had**_ to save her victims, thus she instantaneously released the genjutsu upon the 5 bandits.

"Should I go report them? I can carry them all the way to the police?" Sasuke's heart winced at the slight mention of Konoha's Police Force, a history that Sarada had no knowledge of.

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to carry them all," she added after noticing the older Uchiha's stare. Her voice suggested another abscondment. "I'll report the robbery and ask them to check on these guys." She knew they were the perfect decoys to use to escape Sasuke's presence. The older male let out a deep sigh; he was fully aware of what his child was planning. Maybe Kakashi-sensei's words really got to him, to look underneath the underneath, although he wasn't sure if this would count.

"I'll go with you then," he finally added.

The report didn't take very long; Sasuke stayed outside the building while Sarada filled in the forums and submitted the men she had captured. They questioned her if they had done any damage to her family or their property, or if she had done anything in retaliation, to which she only mentioned the genjutsu she casted, leaving out the contents of said jutsu.

"I wouldn't have expected it to be so easy to subdue a gang of theives you know. They even had guns and all you did was show your Sharingan. What did you actually do?" Sarada whistled.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. "Anyways, I may let you off on what you brought, however I can't say the same for your mother." Sarada stood dead in her tracks; this man will definetely not forget anything he has witnessed. She couldn't help but squirm in agreement. "How long have you been reading this kind of stuff?"

"J-Just today." Sasuke once again unlocked the door, this time to silence. He looked at her again with slight surprise. Hee stammering may have indicated any signs of falsehood, but maybe she was being honest to him at the moment.

"Then don't read such things again," he ordered her as both of them entered together.

Sarada screamed onto her pillow as soon as she entered her room. A lot had happened within the day. She found out about yaoi by overhearing her friends; found out that her mother had left her under the care of her father; witnessed that said father found out about the porn she brought; barely saved themselves from a larceny and yet she was exempted from punishment for her disrespect and impulsive fleeing. Sarada was honestly shocked by the way her father was treating her. She quickly took out her phone and texted her mother. She wanted to talk to her more than anything. She wanyed to talk about how she felt and wanted to relieve off some weight from her shoulders. To her displeasure, the other family member had decided to turn off the router and she couldn't be bothered with spending money on her data.

Sarada couldn't stand the thought of being with a stranger, let alone another man, in the house. The first thing she did was convince Konahamaru-sensei to take their team on a mission. Sarada couldn't understand ever since when she felt that way towards him; although he did show some sort of affection towards their family when they first met, she couldn't quite get the feeling when she thought about it deeply. She, once again, thanked the Lords above as Konahamaru accepted her request, although it was a weekend and dashed as soon as the clock struck eight. Last night went horrible, the more she gave thought to it.

What kind of parent simply allows their child to roam free with a porno? He should've gotten at least a bit upset even if it weren't to the extent she had expected him to be. Yet he showed no signs of it, or anything in general.

The team met in within the Hokage tower, where Konahamaru had guessed that it'd be suitable for the three genin to take up a B rank mission(although they had forsaken their first). The mission required them to travel to the Land of Lightning and inspect the skirmishes that were taking place since the past week. Sasuke had been forcefully taken off duty since the Hokage dragged him back home and told him to spend more time with his family, yet here his daughter ran off to do his mission. Hereby, the team set off. The objective was to only observe the situation around the now ravaged battlefield that was once used for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

"Sensei, what was the war like? I've read it mostly in history books, but neither of my parents ever told me about it," Sarada stated. "I'd like to know about it from someone who actually participated in it and is willing to talk about it."

Konahamaru was taken aback by what Sarada suddenly asked as they travelled across the forest. Both of her parents were the ones who ended the war and yet they didn't allow her to know anything about their achievements. Maybe it was best to conceal the truth that it originated from a deep-seated dispute by her own clan member, and it was kept a secret to ward her having any ill feelings towards them? Konahamaru would never know.

"It was, lets say, quite short," Konahamaru summarised. "There were a lot of casualities since the entire shinobi world participated in it. We had to face off an army of reincarnated people who happened to be our own relatives."

"I've already read about that. What I want to know is how it ended. History ends after that. There isn't any information on this 'Kaguya' which my dad is assignned to. And as far as I know Kaguya was-" the jonin covered the girl's mouth. Although he didn't need to, since most people who participated in the war already know about this, he didn't want her to talk about such subjects. It was painful to him. Anything regarding the war brought back undesirable memories. Sarada snapped in anger, unconsciously activating her Sharingan in the process which made Konohamaru retreat his arm.

"Hey!" She angrily yelled. "I just asked a simple question! Not even Lord Seventh or my would tell me. Whats wrong with briefing about it in detail?" she whispered the last sentence.

Sarutobi-sensei looked down at her in silence. He only knew about the massacre if the Uchiha clan, which was probably related to the war and by extention to Sasuke's long, frequent absences. Now that he had grown older, he realised that the reason her uncle gave for killing off every clan member quite absurd and even a bit far-fetched on the long run. Why would a mere 13 year old want to test his power and ability by killing off his own clan, including the women and children yet think his brother was unworthy to deserve death? He could've taken on the other clans and become a valuable asset to the Uchiha, instead, but he did the opposite.

"Sarada," Boruto said after a pause, "we're supposed to do a B-rank mission instead of staying gloomy over the past. Isn't it better to leave it behind and pave our own way to a better future?" He thought as he began to speak. Boruto tried to be positive and end the tension that Sarada created.

"I guess you're right," she whispered in agreement. "But to be honest, this mission reminded me of how I never knew my own parent, and even though he's here now... He's a total stranger to me, and not someone whom I should actually feel an emotional attachment to."

"Aren't you the one who suggested we go on a mission on a weekend? Do I sense that you're quiting now by bringing up Sasuke-san?" Mitsuki interluded. He had a point Why was she bringing him up now? Wasn't her main goal to be as far away as she could from her father? She felt guilty for being an emotional burdern to her team. She, of all people, shouldn't let her thoughts and emotions get the best of her and cloud her actions. A prerequisite for being a model ninja that she asipres to be.

She sighed under her breath as they continued their journey to the Land of Lightning. The rugged landscape indicated remenants of the war from years before. Yet the blood smears on the ground they walked on looked fresh; evident of the skirmishes that took place according to their mission scroll.

"We're supposed to only observe the reason why the people here are fighting for and then report back, right?" Boruto repeated, to which the brunette agreed. He looked annoyed when they started the mission since they were called out on a weekend, but his face gleamed wity energy at the subtle mention of Sarada's father, releasing all his irritation. He was excited to do this mission.

"Although this is a B-rank mission, you are not allowed to participate in any combat since you're all still genin," thier sensei ordered. "And I mean, no one will fight! Unless, you are bound in a life-threatning situation," he directed the first part especially at Boruto.

"We'll divide in groups of two. Sarada will stay with me while Boruto andbMitsuki will form one group. And Mitsuki, I trust you that you'll take care of Boruto," he said as both groups parted ways.

"You mentioned that this had to do with these people trying to break Kaguya's seal for power since there was a rumored way to absorb a god's power?"

"Yeah," the ninja agreed. "However they haven't found a way to put a crack on the seal. As expected from the legendary Team 7," he said in admiration to which Sarada scoffed. What has that got to do with anything? Stop bringing them up all the time, Sarada thought.

"Yeah, yeah, they're all great and all," Sarada mocked referring to her family.

"A-anyways, we've reached somewhere interesting," he tried to bring the Uchiha heiress back to their mission. "And it seems we were wrong about the crack."

"The chakra surrounding it is excessively dark and hostile. Are they seriously planning to free whatever thing's inside? And how do they plan to control it?" She questioned.

"It looks like as if they concentrated all their chakras together to put a sort of pressure on the seal. But from what I know, they couldn't possibly have known the position of the seal. Its practically impossible to try to break open a non-existant or imperceiveable plane," Konahamaru expressed his astonsihment.

"I guess its possible if you do the math," she chirpped. "I think it has to do with the seal constantly moving around and-"

"-and _it is possible_ to calculate its next position if you know the required values," the jonin added.

"But that doesn't even make sense! If it looks like they just simply focused their chakra onto it then isn't it too easy for anyone to make a crack in this seal or whatever?"

"Yeah, our world would've broken down since the day we first started weaponising chakra as there would be too many 'holes'. We're definitely missing a link here," he elaborated.

"They probably used some sort of extra hand seals or some sort of enhancing equipment or- or-" she couldn't think of anything more after that. The two were soon caught spying by a , as one threw an array of _kunai_ knives at Sarada. Sarada remembered that she was forbidden from attacking the enemy as she tried to draw her own pair of _kunais_ after doging _._ Seeing her hesitance, the brunette ninja immediately subdued both of her attackers, while signaling her to interrogate them. They were lucky that only two enemy ninjas spotted them.

"Sarada, you can forcefully extract information from them, right?" Konahamaru asked. Sarada nodded and began her interrogation. Almost a minute later as the girl started, the crack began to spread, breaking in the process.

A vaccum of air began to suck objects into the void. Konahamaru was only able to restrain their captives from being draged in, however he lost Sarada in the process. The kunoichi screamed as she spread her arms in futile efforts to retaliate against the air pressure. Despite her beastly strength, it was useless to hold her.

Konahamaru was only able to scream her name as she became part of the seal. Least her sactifice caused the crack to return being a crevice and finally diminish into nothingness.

 _oXoXoXoXo_

 **A/N:** _So hi guys again! I finally wrote the third chapter a day before the one week deadline. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I'm sorry if my use of vocabulary or my writing style is extremely bad. I guess you could call me an amateur? Haha._

 _It seems like finally major devolpment will happen next chapter! Stay tuned to find out how Kaguya and Sarada meet! It will be a serious encounter!_ _Please also remember that this is just a joke fic._

 _Anyways, please don't forget to write a review! I'd love to know what you guys think about the fic so far and what changes hould I make in my writing! It helps me improve and gives me motivation to write the next chapter!_

 _Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys again next week !_


End file.
